wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Honda S2000
The Honda S2000 is a roadster that was manufactured by Japanese company Honda from 2001 to 2011. First shown as a concept car at the Tokyo Motor Show in 1995, the production version was launched in April 1999 to celebrate the company's 50th anniversary. The S2000 is named for its engine displacement of two liters, carrying on in the tradition of the S500, S600, and S800roadsters of the 1960s. Several revisions were made throughout the car's lifetime, including changes to the engine, gearbox, suspension, interior and exterior. Officially two variants exist: the initial launch model was given the chassis code AP1, though cosmetically similar, the facelifted version (known as the AP2 in North America and Japan) incorporated significant changes to the drivetrain and suspension. Production of the S2000 ceased on August 19th 2009. In Japan, it was exclusively sold through the Honda Verno sales channel. First generation (AP1 - 2001–2005) The S2000 was introduced in 2001 for the 2002 model year and was given the chassis designation of "AP1". It features a front mid-engine, rear-wheel-drive layout with power delivered by a 1,997 cc (122 cu in) inline four-cylinder DOHC-VTEC engine. The engine (codenamed F20C) produces outputs of 177–184 kW (237–247 hp), and 208–218 N⋅m (153–161 lbf⋅ft) depending on the target market.6 The engine is mated to a six-speed manual transmission and Torsen limited slip differential. The S2000 achieved what Honda claimed as the highest specific output normally aspirated production automobile engine in the world. The most powerful version; the JDM F20C was rated at 250 ps (247 hp) or 125 ps per L as a result of a higher 11.7:1 compression ratio.7 Features include independent double wishbone suspension, electrically assisted steering and integrated roll hoops. The car features 16 in (41 cm) wheels with Bridgestone Potenza S-02 tires. The compact and lightweight engine, mounted entirely behind the front axle, allow the S2000 to achieve a 50:50 front/rear weight distribution and lower rotational inertia. An electrically powered vinyl top with internal cloth lining was standard, with an aluminum hardtop available as an optional extra (in 2001). Honda offered Berlina Black, New Formula Red, Gran Prix White, Sebring Silver and Silverstone Metallic in the US domestic market. The 2003 model was largely unchanged; Honda added a digital clock to the radio display and made the rear wind blocker standard. Honda also added Spa Yellow to the US domestic market lineup. For the 2002 model year, suspension settings were revised and the plastic rear window was replaced by a glass unit incorporating an electric defroster. Other updates included slightly revised tail lamps with chrome rings, an upgraded radio with separate tweeters, a leather gearshift knob, leatherette console cover and a revised engine control unit. Honda added Suzuka Blue to the US domestic market lineup. The AP1 was manufactured up to 2005 at Honda's Takanezawa plant, alongside the Honda NSX and Honda Insight hybrid.8 Opera Perfomance S2000 (Japan - 2006) The Japanese domestic market received the Opera Pefomance edition starting in fall of 2006. It included variable gear ratio steering (VGS), a steering system that continuously changes steering ratio based upon vehicle speed and steering angle to provide improved handling. Honda announced the S2000 Type V on July 7, 2002 as the first system of its kind. The lock-to-lock steering ratio was reduced to 1.4 turns (stock is 2.4). Honda outfitted Type V cars with revised damper units, stabilizers and limited slip differentials to "complement the VGS". Equipped cars came with a special steering wheel and a VGS badge on the rear. 9 The Type V steering/handling package. Second generation (AP2 - 2006–2011) The 2006 model S2000 underwent several significant changes. Production moved to Suzuka. The new model introduced 17 in (43 cm) wheels and Bridgestone RE-050 tires along with a retuned suspension to reduce oversteer. The spring rates and shock absorber damping were altered and the suspension geometry modified to improve stability by reducing toe-in changes under cornering loads. The subframe also received a revision in design to achieve a high rigidity. In the gearbox the brass synchronizerswere replaced with carbon fiber. In addition, cosmetic changes were made to the exterior with new front and rear bumpers, revised headlight assemblies, new LED tail-lights, and oval-tipped exhausts. Although all the cosmetic, suspension and most drivetrain upgrades were included on the Japanese, Australian and European S2000s, they retained the 2.0l F20C engines and remained designated as AP1s. For the North American market the updates also included the introduction of a larger version of the F20C (F22C1), this larger engine gave the chassis designation AP2. F22C1, the engine's stroke was lengthened, increasing its displacement to 2,157 cc (132 cu in). At the same time, the redline and fuel cutoff were reduced from 8,800 rpm and 9,000 rpm to 8,000 rpm and 8,200 rpm respectively, mandated by the longer travel of the pistons. Peak torque increased 6% to 220 N⋅m (160 lbf⋅ft) at 6,800 rpm while power output remained unchanged, 177 kW (237 hp) at a lower 7,800 rpm. In conjunction with its introduction of the F22C1, Honda also changed the transmission gear ratios by shortening the first five gears and lengthening the sixth.10 2005 Honda S2000 AP2 red/black interior In 2006, the F22C1 was also introduced to the Japanese market, with an output of (178 kW (239 hp) and 221 N⋅m (163 lbf⋅ft)). The F20C continued in all other markets. The 2006 model introduced a drive by wire throttle, an electronic stability control system, new wheels, and one new exterior color, Laguna Blue Pearl. Interior changes included revised seats and additional stereo speakers integrated into the headrests. Club Racer (U.S. - 2010) The 2007 model year marked the first time the S2000 was offered in more than one trim level in the United States.11 In addition to the base model, Honda offered a more track-oriented version of the S2000, distinguished by reduced weight, fewer amenities, and an increase in performance. The S2000 Club Racer made its world debut at the New York International Auto Show on 4 April 2007.12 Changes for the CR included a lower ratio steering rack, revised exhaust system, black lug nuts, darker colored wheels, clear side markers, stiffer suspension and new Bridgestone Potenza RE070 tires that were wider at the rear; 245/40R-17 to 255/40R-17. A revised body kit, composed of a redesigned front lip, and a large spoiler, were wind-tunnel tested and claimed to reduce the overall coefficient of lift by 70–80%. The power folding soft top was removed and replaced with additional chassis bracing topped off with a tonneau cover, while the hard top, optional on other models, became a standard feature on the CR. Honda also revised the shift knob over the base with an exclusive spherical aluminum shift knob that rests 12.6 mm lower for a 6 percent reduction in shift stroke compared to the conventional S2000 cylindrical shift knob (aluminum/leather wrapped). Conversely, the shift load effort increased by 10 percent with the new design. CR models were only available with yellow and black alcantara interiors. Additionally, the CR interior has faux carbon fiber overlays on the center console and radio door and a peak power indicator light on the instrument gauge cluster that flashes when the engine is producing its peak power output. Finally, in an effort to reduce weight and lower the center of gravity, the spare tire was omitted and air conditioning and stereo were offered only as options. Net weight savings without the additional hardtop came to 41 kg (90 lb) relative to the standard model. The engine in the S2000 CR was unchanged from the standard trim.1314 Shigeru Uehara, the designer of the S2000, stated that the CR was positioned between the Type S and a hypothetical Type R.15 Honda has never made an official Type R for the S2000. Production volume of fewer than 2,000 units was expected however the final number produced was 699 for the combined 2008 and 2009 model years. The production numbers were broken down as follows; Apex Blue Pearl: 200 (21 delete models) Rio Yellow Pearl: 140 (20 delete models) Berlina Black: 269 (10 delete models) Grand Prix White: 90 (8 delete models) for a total 699 (668 for 2008, 31 for 2009). Honda continued to offer both the standard and CR versions unchanged for the 2009 model year. Type S (Japan - 2010) The Japanese domestic market received the Type S edition for the last two years of production (2001–2011). Changes are similar to the U.S. market's CR edition, sharing the weight loss, a purpose built bodykit providing much higher downforce, bespoke wheels and interior. Although it shares the wheels with the CR edition, the Type S retains the rear tire size of 245/40R-17 for better handling. A specific Type S suspension setup with improved geometry was designed to enhance the handling, the setup is stiffer but more compromising than the CR setup to suit it better to everyday spirited driving and the Japanese touge experience.16 The Type S retains its soft top folding mechanism. The interior is a Type S specific yellow and black alcantara material scheme. Leather interior from the standard S2000 was available as a free option. The aluminum shift knob with reduced shift stroke is shared with the CR. While the CR is designed to be a pure track car, the Type S is designed for improved handling and retains some creature comforts.17Only 1,755 copies of the Type S were made and sold exclusively in Japan. (2007:168 units, 2008:827 units, 2009:737 units, 2010 Jan-Jun:23 units) GT (U.K. - 2005) In the United Kingdom, from 2005 model was offered in both roadster and GT trim. The GT featured a removable hard-top and an outside temperature gauge. On-the-road prices of these trims were £27,300 and £27,850 respectively. Ultimate Edition and GT Edition 100 (Europe - 2011) The S2000 Ultimate Edition (continental Europe) and GT Edition 100 (UK) were limited versions of the S2000 released to commemorate the end of production. Both included Grand Prix White body color, removable hard top, graphite-colored alloy wheels, and red leather interior with red coloring for stitching on the gear lever gaiter. The Ultimate Edition was unveiled at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show and went on sale in March 2009.18 The GT Edition 100 was a limited run of 100 units released for the UK market. In addition to the Ultimate Edition's specification, it features a black S2000 badge and a numbered plaque on the kick-plate indicating which vehicle in the series it is.19 They were numbered 1 to 101 (49 was ommited). All Grand Prix white, with dark gunmetal wheels black chrome S2000 badges and some interior cosmetic differences. Specifications Dimensions are approximate and vary across markets and years for the same model. Reviews and awards The S2000 has received much praise from critics and motoring journalists and has received favourable reviews from such publications as Car and Driver. Highlighted are the high output of the engine, the high redline, the balanced handling, and the smooth gearbox. User surveys have named the S2000 as a favorite for overall customer satisfaction.26 * The S2000 was on Car and Driver's 10Best list for 2000,27 2001,28 200229 and 2004.30 * The S2000 was the highest-ranked model in the J. D. Power and Associates Vehicle Dependability Study "Premium Sports Car" class for 2004,31 2006,32 and 200833 and consistently held one of the top three positions. * The S2000 was ranked number #1 in the BBC Top Gear survey in 2003, 2005, and 2006. * The S2000 was ranked as "Best Affordable Sports Car" by U.S. News & World Report in 200834 and 200935 * The S2000 was on Edmunds Consumers' Most Wanted Vehicles list for 2004,36 200537 and 2007.38 * The S2000 was one of Jalopnik's Best 10 Cars Of The Decade.39 * The S2000 was one of Road & Track's Best All-Around Sports Cars.40 * The F20C engine of the S2000 was ranked as the best engine respective its size category in the competition "International Engine of the Year" for five consecutive years between 2000 and 2004.41 * The F20C engine of the S2000 was one of Ward's 10 Best Engines in 2000 42 and 2001.43 Sales and production After several years of steady production, sales of the roadster began falling dramatically starting in 2006, and the trend accelerated during the 2008 automotive industry crisis. In 2008, only 2,538 units were sold in the U.S. - a 74% decline from the 2002 sales peak. In November of that year, for the first time since its launch, only 90 new S2000s were sold nationwide during a calendar month.44 Production of the S2000 ceased in June 2009 45 and plans for a successor were scrapped in the aftermath of the automotive industry crisis.46 During the 2009 announcement of the vehicle's production end, Honda reported that worldwide sales through the end of 2008 totaled 110,673 units.47 *Note: No new cars were produced in 2010 and 2011; sales represent clearance of residual inventory. Figures are not directly comparable as they are obtained through different methodologies in different markets. Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Cars